The present invention relates to a condenser for vehicles of the type with condensation section and sub-cooling section and with filter body integrated in the structure of the condenser.
In the most common solutions, condenser with sub-cooling section and with integrated filter body, the filter body extends parallel to a distributor. In solutions of this kind, the fluid connection between the filter body and the distributor is obtained simply by means of two openings formed in the walls in mutual contact of the distributor and of the filter body.
The fluid connection between the filter body and the distributor is much more complex when the filter body has to be positioned parallel to the tubes, i.e. orthogonal relative to the distributor. In this case, it is necessary to provide a junction device with fluid inlet and outlet openings positioned at 90° relative to each other.